


Two Drabbles

by Maplefudge



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-01
Updated: 2006-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefudge/pseuds/Maplefudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai is being silly, and a lovely song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Drabbles

Why Do They Call It That?

The night was dark and damp. In the midst of serenity, the sound of crickets echoed into the night, the smell of grass in the air. A fire was cackling nearby, and Syaoran stood watch of his princess, who was sleeping contentedly with Mokona in her arms.

Kurogane and Fai said they were going to go off to look for some wood. Being a bit oblivious, Syaoran didn't ask why they were going to do that, since there was still a fair amount left.

The mage was quiet today, which frightened the ninja a bit. He suspiciously wondered what the mage's next trick would be to piss him off. It was like the calm before the storm.

"Kuro-nin,I have a question!" Fai asked cheerfully as they walked through the thick trees. The mage was walking behind the ninja with a slower pace, and this disturbed Kurogane. It gave the mage an easier target to ambush. "May I ask, may I ask?"

' _This is it.'_ Kurogane thought in dismay. This was Fai's next trick to piss him off. "What?"

"...Why do they call candy, ' _candy'_? Why not something silly, like 'Fai'?"

The ninja stopped in his tracks and stared at the mage with a look of disbelief. "What the hell?"

"Or, why don't they call pepper after you? I bet 'Kuro-nin' would be a cool thing to call it." The mage continued speaking, as if he couldn't see the strange looks Kurogane was giving him. "It's strange, don't you think?"

"The only strange thing here is you." The ninja mumbled under his breath. 

Fai gave an amused laugh and stepped towards Kurogane, his mouth curved in a mischievous way. He stepped up on his toes and gripped Kurogane's shoulders, looking at the ninja's red eyes intently. He bit down on the ninja's earlobe, causing the ninja to yelp in surprise. "But Kuro-nin certainly tastes like pepper. Spicy? Is that the right term?" 

Kurogane blinked as the mage pushed away. "What the hell did you just say?"

"I said that they should call trees something longer, because it gets boring after a while." Fai replied with a loud laugh. _'_  
  
...Crazy mage.'  The ninja thought as he followed after him to look for more 'fire wood'.

_\-----_

  


  
__

Take Me Away

It's a lovely song, I thought. To want to find happiness, and to have someone take you away from all the darn troubles of life. It's so easy to just smile and be silly so that people would think that there's nothing wrong, and it really is fun to put on a facade. 

"Such a lovely song." I said this out loud this time, resting my chin on my hand to be able to focus more on the pretty girl who sang words about being taken away. It had slipped out my mouth, and for a moment, I was worried that this man beside me would see through my facade. It wouldn't be the first time, though.

He grunted in reply, which was something I expected. Kuro-nin could never understand pretty things, after all. I thought that was the end of the conversation, then he suddenly spoke up. "If you want to go somewhere, you can go by yourself. There's no need to ask anyone."

I blinked and stared at him momentarily. He had a fun philosophy, although a bit boring and too independent. 

"Kuro-chan," I called out to him, giving him another one of my fake smiles. "You're probably the only one who'd say that."

I paused, and I wondered if I should continue telling him my train of thoughts. Before I could stop myself, my brain suddenly took over my body. I slouched further into my seat, burying my chin in my hands comfortably.

"Hmm, how should I put it? Since I've also been waiting." I don't know why, but after I said this, my eyes darted towards his to see his expression. It was unchanging. "Waiting for someone to stay by my side."

There was silence, and he only stared at me with indifference. I couldn't understand anything beyond that silent exterior. He was so strange, I couldn't tell how to approach him. When I poked fun at him, he would yell at me, even threaten to kill me. But when I spoke to him in a serious manner, he would only look at me with indifference.

"Ah!" I said, deciding that it was best to stop while I was still alive. I knew that he hated it when I said things like that. He had already told me earlier. "I said things you don't like again."

"The song's over." He said. "We should talk to her now."

I smiled in reply.

Fine.

  



End file.
